In fields of display technologies, for example, a pixel array of a liquid crystal display panel generally includes a plurality of rows of gate lines and a plurality of columns of data lines crossed with the gate lines. The gate lines can be driven by a bonded integrated driving circuit. In recent years, with the continuous improvement of preparation processes of amorphous silicon thin film transistors or oxide thin film transistors, a gate line driving circuit can be directly integrated on a thin film transistor array substrate to form a GOA (Gate driver On Array) to drive the gate lines. For example, a GOA including a plurality of cascaded shift register units can be used to provide on-off state voltage signals (scan signals) for the plurality of rows of gate lines of a pixel array, so as to control, for example, the plurality of rows of gate lines to be turned on sequentially, and at the same time, data signals are provided by data lines to pixel units in a corresponding row of the pixel array to form gray voltages required by respective gray scales of a display image in respective pixel units, thereby displaying one frame of image. Nowadays, more and more display panels use GOA technologies to drive the gate lines. The GOA technologies contribute to achieve a narrow frame design of the display panels and can reduce production costs of the display panels.